1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ceiling and wall panels, and more particularly to ceiling panels made of thin material having a decorative main portion and side margins capable of being attached directly onto a ceiling or wall surface wherein the attaching fasteners are concealed from view.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceiling tiles and panels are used extensively to add decorative accents, noise absorption and remodeling aspects to both new and existing buildings and homes. Such panels may be attached to the ceiling or wall surface by a mechanical fastening, adhesives, or metal hung framework into which the ceiling panels will be supported.
Many known prior art patented devices and systems are known to offer various functional and aesthetic aspects to an interior ceiling or wall panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 460,283 to Adler discloses a metallic ceiling. Shapiro et al. teach a ceiling panel for installation as a component of a matrix grid of similar panels which are capable of being installed directly on sheetrock ceilings in U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,249.
A decorative ceiling panel to be placed over and directly attached to an existing ceiling or wall surface is also disclosed by Shapiro in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0011975. Herrmann teaches a lightweight and interlocking plastic ceiling tile system in U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,514.
A ceiling panel is taught by Halfaker in U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,287. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,210 to Zafir discloses a composite insulated building panel.
A concealing trim assembly for a wall or ceiling panel system is taught by Gailey in U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,743. Widdowson teaches a prefabricated, insulated, metal wall panel in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,190.
The present invention provides a very thin thickness decorative panel, preferably of uniform thickness, formed of preferably metal but alternately thin molded plastic material which affords a large main decorative portion suitable for implementing virtually any design aspect left to the imagination, but also providing for easy installation by the use of mechanical fasteners such as screws, nails or staples, after which the gaps formed between these raised decorative panels receive an elongated concealment strip secured within those gaps to completely conceal those fasteners. Moreover, the side edges of each panel include flanges, which, when installed, one panel adjacent to another, overlap so as to minimize the number of fasteners needed to secure each of the decorative panels onto a working surface such as a ceiling or wall.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.